


worse enemy than monsters

by RedDragon (TheDancingOcelot)



Series: Tumblr fics [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/RedDragon
Summary: Jaskier investigates the cause of Geralt's tardiness.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Tumblr fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823920
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	worse enemy than monsters

The rarest thing had happened. Jaskier was up before Geralt, already had eaten breakfast and was chatting with the innkeeper. He was starting to get worried, Geralt was never up later than him. Last night he saw him going up to their room before he was done with his set and then he got caught up with a very interesting silver merchant that was passing through town. It’s safe to say he didn’t go back to their room.

He decided to go check on him, if nothing else he could show off his new earrings and nap some more. With that in mind he made his way up the stairs and into the room.

The room was still dark in virtue of the closed curtains, warmed by a few still bright embers in the fireplace. There was a lump in the middle of the bed and a noise similar to a snore but softer rose from it. Jaskier approached slowly and called Geralt softly.

“I’m awake,” Geralt answered from under the covers.

“Oh, why didn’t you come to breakfast? Are you feeling unwell? What is that noise?” Jaskier barraged him with questions in a more natural speaking volume and sat on the bed now that he was sure Geralt wouldn’t startle.

“Can’t get up,” Geralt said simply and as soon as he spoke Jaskier noticed the source of the noise sprawled over Geralt’s chest. A fluffy orange cat had chosen Geralt as his sleeping place.

“Oh Geralt,” Jaskier smiled, the image of Geralt’s sleep soft face and the cat becoming engraved into his brain.

He placed a gentle hand on the top of the cat’s head and it purred even louder, tilting it at an impossible angle and turning it’s body with it’s belly up.

“Cats hate witchers,” Geralt spoke with wonder in his voice.

“Well this one seems to like you well enough, did you try to pet it?” Jaskier asked, making mental comparisons of how much Geralt’s slit pupils looked like the cat’s. The cat’s irises were more honey coloured than Geralt’s and allied to it’s fluffy face gave it the airs of being a very sweet cat.

Geralt shook his head and exhaled heavily.

“Not looking forward to being bitten or scratched.”

Jaskier took his hand, laced their fingers mostly together and put it back on the cat’s head, moving it to show Geralt how to pet it.

“It’s softer than it looks,” Geralt’s irises were getting wider in interest, petting a cat was very different than petting Roach but alike enough to petting Jaskier’s hair. He liked it.

“Okay, it seems we’ll be here for a while,” Jaskier spoke happily, getting up and taking off the outer layer of his clothes. Geralt shuffled to the side without letting the cat fall to open a space for Jaskier.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr.


End file.
